The present disclosure relates to a sheet ejecting device and an image forming apparatus.
A sheet ejecting device in an image forming apparatus has an actuator (sheet detection mechanism) at a sheet exit port for detecting a sheet load or the presence or absence of a sheet jam. In an image forming apparatus, a photointerrupter detects a jam or fullness of an exit tray by turning of a filler.